Ahn Nae Sang
Perfil thumb|250px|Ahn Nae Sang *'Nombre:' 안내상 / Ahn Nae Sang *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Padre y Hermano Mayor Dramas *Yoobyeolna! Chef Moon (Channel A, 2020) *Hi Bye Mama (tvN, 2020) *Luwak Human (jTBC, 2019) *My Country (jTBC, 2019) *Designated Survivor: 60 Days (tvN, 2019) *Beautiful World (jTBC, 2019) Aparición especial *The Banker (MBC, 2019) *The Light in Your Eyes (jTBC, 2019) *Legal High (jTBC, 2019) cameo *Blessing of the Sea (MBC, 2019) *The Last Empress (SBS, 2018-2019) cameo *Less than Evil (MBC, 2018) cameo *Heart Surgeons (SBS, 2018) *The Guest (OCN, 2018) *Miss Hammurabi (jTBC, 2018) *Lawless Lawyer (tvN, 2018) *Misty (jTBC, 2018) *Just Between Lovers (jTBC, 2017-2018) *Temperature of Love (SBS, 2017) *Unni is Alive (SBS, 2017) *Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People (MBC, 2017) *Solomon's Perjury (jTBC, 2016-2017) *Golden Pouch (MBC, 2016-2017) *Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) *Blow Breeze (MBC, 2016) *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *You Are a Gift (SBS, 2016) *Entertainers (SBS, 2016) *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle. 2015) Cameo *Awl (jTBC, 2015) *My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol (MBC, 2015) *Hwajung (MBC, 2015) *I Love You From Today (KBS2, 2015) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) * Run Toward Tomorrow (SBS, 2015) * Maids (jTBC, 2015) * The Search for Battle (KBS2, 2014) * The Diary of Heong Yeong-dang (MBC,2014) *Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) *Golden Rainbow( MBC,2013-2014) *Infinite Power (SNS, 2013) *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) *Wonderful Mama (SBS, 2013) *Level 7 Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *Pandemonium (KBS2, 2012) *Family Portrait (SBS, 2012) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *God's Quiz 3 (OCN, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Man of Honor (KBS, 2011) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) *Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) Aparición Especial * Royal Family (MBC,2011) * My Princess (MBC, 2011) * Jo Eun Ji's Family (MBC, 2010) * Chosun Police 3(MBC DramaNet, 2010) *Dream High (KBS2, 2010) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Three Brothers (KBS2, 2009) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *A Man's Story (KBS2, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) * Chosun Police (MBC, 2007) * First Wives Club (SBS, 2007) * Seoul's Sad Song (KBS2, 2007) * Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) * Sharp 3 (KBS2, 2006) * Oh! Sarah (KBS, 2005) * Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) * Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) * 18 vs. 29 (KBS2, 2005) * Sharp 2 (KBS2, 2005) Películas *I Killed My Wife (2020) *Princess Deokhye (2016) *The Pirates (2014) *One Perfect Day (2013) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) *Grape Candy (2012) *Hand in Hand (2012) *Poetry (2010) * A Destiny / FATE (2008) * Someone Behind You (2007) * Temptation of Eve - Good Wife (2007) * Paradise Murderer / Paradise 1986 (2007) * Mission Sex Control (2006) * Fly Daddy Fly (2006) * Forbidden Quest (2006) * Never to Lose (2005) * Marathon (2005) * R-Point (2004) * Sisily 2km (2004) * When I Turned Nine (2004) * Once Upon a Time in High School (2004) * Hwangsanbul (2003) * The Scent of Love (2003) * Oasis (2002) * Public Enemy (2002) Premios *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence in Acting (Daily and Weekend Drama), Male (Unni is Alive) *'2017' MBC Drama Awards: Golden Acting Award for Serial Drama (Golden Pouch) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor actor por First Wives Club Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Ahn Nae Sang.jpg Ahn Nae Sang001.JPG Ahn Nae Sang002.jpg Ahn Nae Sang003.jpg Ahn Nae Sang006.jpg Ahn Nae Sang007.jpg Ahn Nae Sang004.jpg Ahn Nae Sang005.jpg Categoría:KActor